Pie Eater's First Bite of Pie
by Fantasy3
Summary: Ever wonder when Pie Eater ate pie for the first time? Well, here's how it happened.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pie Eater, Disney does since he was in the movie Newsies. I own the story, because it happened to me... but that's all. Any references I make to Newsies or its characters are just references, I don't own them.

Challenge: Take one of your worst moments.  
Stick it in ANY era.  
Pick a POV (first person).  
Make it one of their best.

So, here goes!

So many people have asked me how I got the nickname "Pie Eater". They always think, for some reason, that that's all I eat, and that I must have been eating it all my life. Well, they're wrong on both of those. I actually didn't have my first taste of pie until I was in the sixth grade. I can't tell you how many times I've told the story to people. I hate telling it, because they always laugh at me... but it's one of my best memories.

It was pretty much a normal day of school, except for some reason, the principal decided that we couldn't go to the bathroom by ourselves, but go and wait in a line with our class. It made no sense to me, and I doubt it made sense to anyone else, either. Not too sure why we did it, even now.

Anyway, back to the story. I was standing in the boy's line, and the girls were across from us. Obviously, I was bored. I didn't even have to go to the bathroom, but god forbid, I couldn't be left up in the room by myself, I might burn the school down if I did. (Ok, so I wasn't thinking that at the time... but hey, I've grown.) I leaned against the railing, my hands behind my back, sulking. All of a sudden, there was a pain in my hand- I must have leaned too hard against the railing and hurt my bone. And man, it _hurt_. I wanted to sit down because I was getting a little light-headed, but that wouldn't be cool (being cool was the most important thing in sixth grade). So, I stayed standing... for about two seconds. I blacked out, meaning I fainted. My teacher must have moved me off the stairs, because when I woke up, I was at the top of them. Once she saw I was awake, she pulled me to my feet, saying, "Sit down!". So I tried to, but she was holding me up, and I was still light-headed, and I fainted again. The next time I wake up, I'm sitting on the ground, and again, my teacher pulls me to my feet. I was only half-conscious at this time, so I wasn't paying attention to any of my class-mates, but I'm sure they were all laughing or worried. Ha, worried, about me. Doesn't happen much, but they might have been. Don't know, 'cause I blacked out again. Three times in a _row._

But this time when I woke up, the office ladies were sitting on the stairs, staring at me, and my class was gone. The office ladies knew what they were doing, since they let me lay down and let the blood come back to my head. It took a while, since I'd blacked out so many times, and once I could sit up and walk, they brought me to the office and told me they'd get me some food to help my head. Not sure how it helps, but hey, free food was free food, and food during the school day was even better. And they brought me out... pie.

That's right, they had just had apple pie, and had a few pieces left so they gave me one. And oh, was it _good_! They didn't have any silverware, so I had to eat it with my fingers, but I ate every bite, and from that day on, I've loved pie. I think I've had every flavor, because every time I saw pie on the menu, I got it.

And that's why I've got the nickname "Pie Eater". My friends gave it to me freshman year because I ate it so often. Still do.

One day, I swear, I'm going to be a teacher and when someone in my class faints, I'm just going to give them pie. It's only right.

............................................................................................................

Yeah, that happened to me. Exactly like that... fainted three times in a row 'cause my teacher had NO idea what to do. It was really embarrassing, though, going back up to the room. Everyone was staring at me like I was a weirdo... but I did get free pie.

Enjoy!!


End file.
